Going home
by Dine7184
Summary: [DL] Oneshot. After getting hurt at a crime scene, Lindsay is scared that she would lose one of her closest friends. A friend who could’ve been more at one time, she had to admit.


**Going home  
Fandom:**CSI: NY  
**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay, Hawkes/Lindsay friendship  
**Category:** Hurt/Comfort,  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:**After getting hurt at a crime scene, Lindsay is scared that she might lose one of her closest friends. A friend that could've been more, at one time, she had to admit.  
**AN:**That was actually a birthday present for my dear pepite. But I hope you like it, too.  
Many thanks to my lovely beta chris4short. Thank you so much, hun!!!  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, CBS owns all of the fun, I just borrowed it.

* * *

_Lindsay, watch out! _

She'd closed her eyes, but still she could see and feel him pushing her aside. She still felt the blow as she had fallen to the floor and she still heard his voice as he fell upon her. She still knew how scared she was as she saw the blood on his shirt, on her hands, on her own clothings.

It was when she saw Danny walking – no, running over to her. It was when she got up after the ambulance had arrived and took care of Hawkes.

She'd managed to get up and to look at her hands. She'd managed to get over to Danny, but then she'd collapsed in his arms – the one place she felt truly safe.

And now she was standing outside the room Hawkes was lying in and she knew the bullet was meant for her, not him. She sighed and as she finally opened her eyes, she saw Danny in the reflection of the window, standing right behind her.

"You okay?" he asked careful and wrapped softly his arms around her waist. Lindsay nodded slightly.

"Ya," she whispered, but it was just a big lie. To tell the truth, she felt awful. She was supposed to lie there. She was supposed to have a big bandage around her waist because of the surgery.

_Damn,_she thought. _What was it always with these stubborn New Yorker guys trying to save her life?_

"Lindsay?"

Lindsay turned to look into Danny's eyes. He grabbed her face. "You sure, you're alright?" He looked pretty concerned. Suddenly she couldn't stand his look anymore. She looked down to the floor and started to cry.

"No," she started. "No, I'm not okay. Danny,…"

"Shh, come here," Danny whispered and caught her in his arms. He stroked her hair. Lindsay wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"He's going to be alright, Linds." Lindsay nodded. She opened her eyes and lifted her hands. She looked at her hands and noticed that they were still covered with blood – Hawkes blood. She got it on her hands as she'd tried to stop his bleeding.

"I need to wash my hands," she suddenly said.

"What?"

Lindsay freed herself from his embrace. She showed him her hands. Not that he hadn't already seen them, but he was still shocked. As he'd first seen her, her shirt and her hands all over covered in blood, he'd feared the worst. And as she'd collapsed in his arms it had felt like hell. He'd feared he would lose her on this.

"I need to wash my hands," she repeated, panic rising, still looking at her hands. It seemed to Danny that she was in shock and he wished he only could do something. Danny nodded, but he was sure that she hadn't even noticed it. He stroked her back as she walked down the corridor on her was to the restroom.

* * *

Danny sighed and looked at the body of his friend. He rubbed his eyes. 

"Thanks man," he started. "Thanks that you've saved her. I don't know what I would do without her. She's my everything!"

"You're welcome, Messer!" Hawkes gasped.

Danny looked up at him. He grinned. Hawkes tried to manage a smile himself, but a sharp pain let him fail in the middle of it. He coughed.

"Hey take it easy, alright?" Danny grabbed his shoulder. Hawkes nodded. "You need something? I mean something, I should do for you?"

"Just tell your girlfriend, that she shouldn't do something like that again!"

Danny smirked. "I will," he said. "Now try to get some rest, okay." Hawkes nodded, so did Danny and as he noticed Hawkes definitely had fallen back to sleep, Danny left the room.

* * *

"How is he?" Lindsay asked as she saw Danny coming out of Hawkes room. 

"He's sleeping," Danny said. "You're coming with me?" Lindsay shook her head.

"Okay," Danny whispered and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later then?"

Lindsay nodded and took his hand. She smiled and as Danny slowly walked away she held onto his hand as long as she was able to. Suddenly she felt that she needed to tell him.

"Danny!" she called.

He turned around and smiled.

"I love you." Lindsay said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Lindsay walked slowly into the room. She sighed as she looked at him. Then she sat down beside his bed. 

"Hawkes," she started and shook her head. "Sheldon, I just wanted to say thank you. If it hadn't been for you…" she stopped and grabbed softly his hand. She squeezed it tenderly.

"I don't think I would lay here, but downstairs in the morgue of the lab." She started to sob again.

Suddenly the doctor came in to check on Hawkes vitals.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lindsay asked. The doctor looked at her and nooded.

"Are you his girlfriend?" he asked.

Lindsay blushed slightly. Sure there had been times, especially as she'd just arrived in New York, when she thought she would've feelings for him. But that was when Danny was just a jerk and Flack had always played along with him to drive her crazy.

Hawkes had always been there for her and she had to admit at first she was kind of attracted to him. And she even wasn't this aversed to start something with him.

But not anymore. Now her heart belonged to Danny, and to Danny alone.

But still, she held a special place for Hawkes in her heart. Even Danny knew this. Hawkes was one of her closest friends and she was thankful for such a friend.

"Miss?" Lindsay looked up at the doctor. Then she shook her head.

"No, he's just a good friend." Lindsay smiled.

"I see. Well, he'd lost a lot of blood, but according to his medical documents he was in good health before this incident. So I think he's going to be okay pretty soon."

Lindsay closed her eyes. _Thank God, _she thought.

"When is he going to wake up?" Lindsay asked.

The doctor grinned. "Oh, believe me. He's already awake," he said and left the room.

Lindsay gazed after him as he left the room. She was a little bit confused, but as she looked back at Hawkes she realized that was just faking.

"Very funny, Hawkes," she finally said. "You scared the hell out of me and here you go… very much alive and yet again you started making fun of me." Lindsay complained and pushed him slightly.

"Ouch, for what was that?" Hawkes said and Lindsay immediately regreted that she'd pushed him.

"Sorry," she said.

"Oh, it's okay. I think I can handle it."

"Thank you, Sheldon." Lindsay looked into his eyes. "You saved my life and I don't even know how I can make this good."

"Just try to stay out of situations like that when I'm around, okay?" Hawkes grinned.

Lindsay nodded smiling. "It's a deal!"

Hawkes nodded.

"Danny's here, too?" he asked after a while. Lindsay shook her head.

"No, he went home a while ago. Why?"

"Because you're still here!"

"I just wanted to stay as long as you were going to wake up and see how you were."

"Well, but…" he stopped, trying to find the right words. "But he knows about ust, right?" Hawkes asked.

Lindsay nodded. "He does. I told him." She sighed. "I love him, Sheldon. But I care about you. You're one of the closest friends I've ever had…"

"But what is he saying? I mean, I don't want you to get into trouble with him because what people say that may be between us…" he stopped and sighed. "…eventually."

"Sheldon," she shook her head. "Danny knows that he can trust me. And so do I. And the longer I think about it… I don't think it would've worked out between us. I know now, it was always Danny I've fallen for in the first place." Lindsay smiled.

Hawkes smiled at her. "Yeah," he simply said.

"I think I should better go now. Danny's surely waitin' for me," she said and got up. She went to the door.

"Lindsay?" Sheldon called her. She turned.

"Happy anniversary!" he smiled, and so did Lindsay.

"You know?"

"Ya, Danny was pretty excited about it." Hawkes grinned. "Since two months, to be exact. I think he'd planned something huge." Lindsay blushed. "Take care of him, Linds!"

She nodded and left the room. She left the hospital and was on her way home. She was going home, to the place where she truly belonged, and where Danny's love had always been enough for her. And still she was wondering, what might await her there.

* * *

Like it??? Then please review... I love feedback and your lovely words. 


End file.
